Cement slurries are used in the oil and gas industries, such as for cementing in oil and gas wells. Primary, remedial, squeeze, and plug cementing techniques can be used, for instance, to place cement sheaths in an annulus between casing and well formations, for well repairs, well stability, for well abandonment (sealing an old well to eliminate safety hazards), and many other applications. These cement slurries must be able to consistently perform over a wide range of temperatures and conditions, as oil and gas wells can be located in a multitude of diverse locations. For example, a cement slurry may be used in conditions of from below 0° in freezing permafrost zones, and in temperatures exceeding 400° C. in geothermal wells and, as such, must be able to properly set under an assortment of conditions.
Proper hardening of a cement slurry can be vital to the strength and performance properties of the cured cement composition. However, conventional cement solutions have poor flowability due to the viscous nature of the slurry, creating concerns when handling or pumping the cement, as uniform placement of the slurry can be quite difficult. Moreover, cement slurries are often incompatible with other fluids that may be present in the casing or the wellbore wall, such as drilling fluids, and prolonged contact could cause the cement slurry to gel, preventing proper placement and removal of the cement. Additional problems are encountered when curing a cement slurry into a cured cement. Cement slurries often cure through water-based reactions and, thus, too much or too little water loss can negatively impact the hardening process. Water may be lost or gained due to inclement weather, the conditions of the soil surrounding the well, or a multitude of other factors.